h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Cleo Sertori (JAW)
Becoming a Mermaid Cleo Sertori became a mermaid in first episode "Metamorphosis" of season one. After being tricked into helping Zane repair his boat, Cleo unknowingly has been set adrift into the sea by Zane. Rikki thens jump aboard the boat and places the spark plug into the engine. Cleo and Rikki then starts the boat and takes it for a joyride to get back at Zane. Along the ride, the girls stop to pick up Emma. Carefree Rikki, steering the boat, leads the girls miles off shore and the boat runs out of fuel in the middle of the sea. So the girls, with no options, paddle to the shore of Mako Island. There, the girls search the island for a strong cellphone signal to call for help. While searching, the girls come to an obstacle where they have to leap across a slippery path. Cleo, now afraid to crossover, accidentally falls down a hole that leads to a hollow cave with a pool inside. Growing more concerned, Emma falls down the hole after Cleo followed by Rikki. The surprised girls discover the pool inside the cave. Emma realizes that the pool is connected to the ocean and maybe the girls only way to escape the cave. A reluctant Cleo admits that she can not swim. With the full moon rising, Rikki and Emma convince Cleo the swim to the other side. Once Cleo enters the pool with the other two girls, the full moon becomes aligned with the pool and the pool begins to bubble and small, light, orb-like particles floated into the air. The three girls then swim to the other side, where they are then rescued by the Water Police. Upon the next morning, Cleo discovers her tail when she is transformed into a mermaid while taking a bath. The girls meet up at Cleo's house to discuss their weird occurrences when they were turned into mermaids for the first time. Cleo, afraid of her new transformation, decides not to join Rikki and Emma to test their newly acquired transformation. Instead she decides to hang out with Lewis, who found a good interest in mermaids. They then run into Zane, who wants revenge for the boat incident. When provoked by Zane, Cleo instinctively used her power of hydrokinesis to burst the water out of a fire hydrant to attack Zane. Cleo then demonstrate her newly developed power to Rikki and Emma. After, the girls swore to keep the mermaid life a secret from friends and family. About Cleo While initially afraid of swimming and her new powers, her friends help her overcome this hurdle, and she is later able to embrace the changes she has undergone. She first became a mermaid while taking a bath. In contrast to Emma, she is often awkward, insecure, and a little shy. She is the most "girly" out of the three next to Emma and is well intentioned and empathetic. She works at the marine park as an ice cream girl or the dolphin feeder. It is revealed in Moon Spell that she is Lactose Intolerant. In the third series she works as a dolphin trainer. Mermaid Powers Cleo Sertori has the power to change into a mermaid within seconds upon the touch of water . At the start of season one, Cleo gained the power to shape and control water at will and also the power to create new water from the moisture in the air (in episode "Metamorphosis" she demonstrated this ability when showing Rikki and Emma) which is commonly called Hydrokinesis. Later when she and the girls are in the Moon Pool upon the day of the full moon she is given the ability to create and control wind, called Aerokinesis. When combined with Rikki and Emma she can produce hurricane-like weather. Cleo's power alone isn't enough to levitate a person - unlike Charlotte who can levitate all 3 girls at once. It takes all three of the girls to levitate one person, but with her Hydrokinesis power she levitated Lewis over a pool. And levitating water from the Moon Pool she shoots it like a hose at a man who works for Dr.Denman. Relationships Cleo started to date Lewis, her best friend, at the end of Season 1. At the beginning of Season 2, as Cleo got her new ability from the moon pool, Lewis became clingy and didn't give her enough space. Cleo then broke-up with him. Later Lewis dates Charlotte making her jealous, but at the end of Season 2 they get back together after Lewis breaks-up with Charlotte for the things she had done,due to that Charlotte gets extreme with the girls. Cleo and Lewis date at the beginning of Season 3, but they break-up so Lewis could go to America. Cleo develops a crush for Ryan, who works with her step-mother. Cleo's Gallery File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2255974-512-288.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2255962-320-256.jpg File:Cleo-in-the-cafe-h2o-just-add-water-9078757-506-329.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2215232-1600-900.jpg File:Cleo-and-lewis-h2o-just-add-water-season-3-8057438-495-415.jpg File:Cleo-unsure-h2o-just-add-water-9530216-608-400.jpg File:Cleo-on-the-beach-h2o-rikki-cleo-and-bella-8517966-493-632.jpg File:I193269104_93496_36.jpg File:Cleo-at-school-h2o-just-add-water-9323077-390-229.jpg File:4532431925a7235735066l.jpg File:4532431925a5999606141l.jpg File:Cleo-in-her-room-h2o-just-add-water-9322753-526-346.jpg File:Episode-H2O-just-add-water-h2o-just-add-water-2239911-1920-1080.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-Party-Girls-h2o-just-add-water-2233735-250-141.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334461-250-141.jpg File:C66352d46a_23765236_o2.jpg File:04.jpg File:03.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2215401-2015-1221.jpg File:Phoebe-Tonkin-h2o-just-add-water-1869251-240-320.jpg File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1467354-202-115.jpg File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1473362-698-395.jpg File:SABITHA-KRITHARAN-h2o-just-add-water-7124401-500-400.jpg File:Cariba-Phoebe-Angus-h2o-just-add-water-6859534-784-678.jpg File:H20-h2o-mermaids-1729984-263-192.jpg File:Ag28363n116318.jpg File:4532431925a5999606262l.jpg File:4522378591a5386638730l.jpg File:Cleo_Badewanne_gross.jpg File:Cleo Mermaid.jpg File:Phoebe_tonkin.png File:Mirror.JPG File:003.jpg File:Cleo.png Category:Mermaids Category:current mermaids